Hellsing Falls Darkness Won Over All -Reborn-
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: A remake of my first fanfic ever posted on this site, and no, the plot is not the same, shall we say altered! AxS with a smattering of OC's. Basic Description: Hellsing has burned to the ground, how will Seras cope with her sudden new life with only her master to guide her along the way? A tale of sorrow, learning, new allies and foes, and an awakening of inner strength.


A flash of light, sulfur filled the air for just a touch as a soft flame licked to life along the end of the slim wooden stick. A hand, faintly illuminated by the infant fire, slowly shifted to the side, resting the end of the ashen stick along a wick, allowing the hungry flame to abandoned its perch, crackling the old dry wax, melting it away and allowing further growth to the steady glowing fire. The wooden chair creaked from the weight of the body residing shifted, the pale hand now empty of the singed stick, lifted a pen within its grasp and brought it over the scrap of paper that was scrounged from one of the many places left here in the ruins of a building that once held a legacy long since burned away. The hand paused for a moment, the gentle light of the flame flickered, dancing along the lower face of the woman residing there in the aged and worn chair, a small smile curling along her thin lips and soon, the pen moved.

 _I will start this letter with not knowing what exactly to say... a lifetime holds so much information, mine even more so, and perhaps some should be left out, no... it is time something is said, that the world of blind eyes can see even a trickle of what my world holds. Where to begin though... my life has been long, still is long, but perhaps to pick an era that was interesting... and I know just one._

 _Seras my dear; I pray you forgive me for involving you in this written memory, but perhaps our story, no... yours, can show that not all of us 'monsters' are truly what so many think we are. Just because we are who we are, what we are, it never meant we are evil... ok, maybe a little... but not you, never you. Now then, where to begin... Let us start with this building, where it all ended and began. The Hellsing Manor, ruled by its matriarch; Integra Wingates Hellsing, and house within its walls, an organization that was dedicated in eradicated the paranormal and supernatural as quietly as capable. Many fell to their blades and guns, yet one incident arose, a villain they had never thought to rise against them; the Vatican had grown tired of Hellsing, or rather one individual. Before we get into that, lets just call it a mess... I shall start from when... Hellsing fell and darkness won over all..._

 _It was the beginning of a fair evening with a storm growing not far off in the distance, nothing spectacular, no calls or reports of any attacks were to be had, yet one was manifesting and quickly put into play. I remember that night well, the flames made the night sky glow with a haunting beauty as there along the edge of the fiery ruin, a young woman and yet not, stood there, crying to the all consuming flame that destroyed the word she knew since the day she had died. The heat was intense, the fire destroyed everything..._

Tears slid down her ash stained face, mouth agape with silent horror while a faint shiver of terror lanced her small form. It was gone, all of it was gone, her home... her friends... It started as a painful scratch in the depth of her breast, and climbed quickly as she began to tremble, her hands gripped into tight fists, a thin trickle of blood trailing down the soft pale skin as her nails dug into the flesh beneath, yet the pain was ignored as she taking a step forward, her voice arose and grew into a painful cry. The sky cracked loudly, a web of light flashed through the sky as a tremendous roar echoed alongside the woman, her blue uniform soaked in crimson life, tears of red falling down her face as her voice cried out with a sorrow; a rage that the very fire danced with. Air ran rancid with the stench of cooking flesh, charred cracked bones remained where the fallen soldiers had met their end, a single body of an elderly male hung, impaled along top a flag pole, the material of the banner drenched in his spilled life as the fires light flashed along thin wires that hung listlessly from his gloved hands. The heat soured the land, wilting any plant life that had avoided being consumed by the flame that continued to roar.

"N-no... no, NO! They cannot be all gone! Integra! Walter! Anybody! Answer me! Please!"

Her voice cried out as a droplet of water landed softly along the back of her hand, causing the woman's cries to falter for a moment as she stared, almost confused at the sudden droplet hanging there, sliding slowly down her pale ash ridden hand.

"They are all dead; you have no reason to remain here."

The dark tone echoed deeply throughout the air around her, a chill lanced down her form as another droplet landed and slipped down her neck, soaking into the collar of her uniform. Legs shaking, grew limp, losing the waning strength she had tried so desperately to hold on to and painfully, her knees crashed to the ground, only a small wince fell along her features for only a moment when her legs made forceful contact and there she remained, legs bent on either side of her form, defeat resting within the carmine eyes set in her horrified features.

"T-they cannot be de- gone... they were so... strong... Integra; Walter... w-why... why did this happen?"

Her voice cracked, the fatigue, sorrow and pain hung there, making it drop, fray along its edges. There not far from her, where the ruins of a burned tree, long since dead from the beginning rise of the fiery embrace, out of the dark shadows, a tall figure rose and stepped forth. Demonic eyes, carried within a being far older than many ever thought to live, narrowed as the large boots carried his form yet no sound arose as he came closer to the small female kneeling along the blood soaked, scorched ground.

"They are dead, there is nothing left for you here."

His dark voice rumbled, the predator within writhing with hunger; the taste of freshly spilled blood hanging there in the back of his mouth, tantalizing, teasing... Still, he stood there, silently watching her shed her tears, wasting what little precious energy her body still retained from her last feeding from this prison she showed such apparent loyalty to. She was still young, naive, and no doubt create a fuss if tried to be removed now. The sky flashed once more, the clouds breaking with splintering light for a moment, followed with the large roar of their colliding high above... Another droplet fell, then another, and one more... The rains suddenly rushed forth, the fire hissing in defiance, spitting steam into the air, continued to blaze on, no matter the torrent that fell from the heavens above. Minutes slid past, and he remained silently standing there, eyes focused on the fortress of old age that burned before them while slowly, a dark, cruel smile twisted along his lips. Patience, it was all he needed to deal with his temporary imprisonment, and now it burned to the ground, leaving nothing behind, yet one thing remained. His left hand, cloaked in a white gloved with the Hellsing slavery mark embedded along its surface, slowly shifted into that of a loose fist. The mark remained, it did not lift its hold along his ancient form. It was a small nuisance more than a concern; with the last of the blood line in the throes of death, it meant nothing to him. His eyes shifted downward, the ruin of now a mere past he cared not to ponder over, to the woman who remained prone along the ground. A small sneer crossed his features as he looked upon her, had he made a mistake in changing the police girl? She was so quiet, frail, and afraid of everything that was of common understanding in the world of darkness. Slowly though, she shifted, her posture changed, the sounds of sorrow ebbed away; finally, it was time.

"Our time here ends in that fire and bloodshed. Come police girl, let us leave this place."

Coat bellowing as he turning, began to walk off, never to look back once at the ruins he was enslaved to. Seras, her arms lifted as she wiped the final tears from her eyes, rose to her feet and paused, staring at the ruin of ash, smoke and fire of her old life for a moment longer, the pit of loss hanging there in her chest like a heavy weight. Her master spoke the truth, as much as she did not wish to think it, to bare the idea; Hellsing was gone and there was nothing left for her here. Her head shifted, as the young sanguine looked to the man who having walked a few steps off, stood there, his coat flowing lazily around his legs, shifted with the aid of the heated air dancing about; her Master... He was all she had left in this world. Swallowing down the painful lump that had risen in her throat, Seras with a sad muffled noise, forced a step forward... It was over, her life here was done... another step, this time a touch easier, yet her eyes brimmed... No more would she see the stern yet caring blue eyes of Integra, nor hear Walter's cheerful voice... another step, a tear sliding down the side of her face... Hellsing's rule, its story and long line had finally drawn to a close on a dark bloody note, and now... Seras stopped as she, soaked from the falling rain that washed out the scent of burned flesh and blood from the ashen ground, her blond hair slumped and sticking along her drenched face, looked to her master as he stood there, silent, unmoving as he always was. A monster, a force to be reckoned with, her master, and the last alive that she knew. Her steps ceased and slowly, she began to turn her head to the side...

"Do not look back, Police girl. Whatever life you had lived, died in that fire. Unless you intend to die in that fire as well, there is no reason to look back on a life that no longer exists."

His voice rumbled deep, a underlying threat hung there and she felt it, as a cat taunts the mouse, knowing it has no escape. She did not want to die, but fear consumed her as she stared at him wide eyed... Too many questions screamed in her mind, what if he left her, what if she was found out by another slayer, what if... she couldn't feed? Shaking her head, splaying droplets of water about in the motion as she attempted to rid her mind of the terrifying thoughts, the police girl gave into a deep breath, exhaling the unneeded breath as she picked up her feet once more, catching up as best as she could to her master who had continued walking off. The sky cracked with light once more, the torrential rains continuing to fall heavily along the muddy ground, Seras Victoria paused for but a moment, nor did she look behind her as she whispered the two words in a quiet manner, only to be heard for her own ears before she once more followed after her master...

"Good bye... Hellsing..."


End file.
